


Out On a Hunt

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Hybrid, Alpha Wolf Hybrid, Claiming sex, Deer Hybrid, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hybrids, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Deer Hybrid, Omega Hybrid, Self-Lubrication, Soulmates, Wolf hybrid, forced mating situations, omega - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Alpha Wolf Sehun goes out on a hunt reprieve by himself...and stumbles upon the most ethereal Omega Deer he had ever seen...





	Out On a Hunt

Sehun treads through the wooded trees, ground covered in snow leaving his foot impressions in it. He was out on a hunting reprieve without the hunting Wolves of his pack so that he can get his thoughts together. He was to meet with the head of another pack in order to decide on if he would mate the old pack leader's eldest daughter.

Alas choosing ones mate isn't an easy thing. Especially when your soulmate was somewhere out there awaiting for your untimely arrival. He could find his fated one tomorrow or a year from now. He had no clue. Mating randomly wasn't fair game.

Crack! At the sound of something breaking his ears perked up listening for any movements. He needed to know if he would have to transition from his hybrid form to his wolf at a moments notice.

Snap! At that sound he took of in his hybrid form following where the sounds came from. He found himself moving deeper within the woods until he came to an open clearing. An enormous lake spread out against the edge of the woods in a beauteous contrast of winter's gentle caress.

Sehun searched for what would have caused those sounds finding the most beautiful ethereal being he had ever seen. A young boy seemingly close to his age was playing by the water draped over in white furs compared to the black ones showcasing a bit of Sehun's true Wolf form. All through that Sehun could tell that the boy was not what he was. A Wolf.

The beautiful boy was something else altogether with his long honey blond hair flowing past his bottom as he sat next to the water's edge. It didn't take long for the Alpha to find himself taking slow quiet steps to the unsuspecting boy until he was close enough to touch him. So he did. Trapping the boy under him so that he could not escape from him.

The younger boy tried to free himself from him but Sehun was just way too strong to fight off. The Alpha brought his face down against the frightened boy's neck carefully to find out what species he was birthed of. Deer. The boy was a Deer. An Omega deer at that and the most beautiful Deer Sehun had ever laid he Wolf eyes on and his mate. He could shockingly smell it wrafting from off him. Too beautiful to eat food wise yet not mate wise.

That was moment that the Wolf fell for the Deer ripping at the boy's clothes until he was completely naked before his prying eyes. Sehun took in every inch of his soon to be mate's ethereal body, eyes spying the small flaccid maleness between his soft-skinned thighs. He knew what he was doing to the scared Doe was wrong but he couldn't help himself, the boy was his mate after all.

"Please Alpha..." came the melodious sound of his mate's pretty voice exploding his hunger to mate him in to savagery.

At the sound of his voice Sehun lost it. He pressed his mouth against his Doe's small thin pink lips greedily exploring his the wet cavern to his heart's desire. His tongue swiped upon his soon to be mate's savagely dominating the younger hybrid's mouth.

When he could no longer take kissing him, Sehun slid his lips down the Doe's chin traveling past his throat and neck until he reached his chest finding purchase at a nipple. He took it in to his mouth grasping his now trembling mate by his hips. Flicking his tongue over the suddenly rising peak, he toyed with the other one loving the moans escaping from the younger hybrid's parted lips as he swormed beneath him.

Feeling the fighting in his own robes at the sight he continued pleasuring the other nipple the same way. Tiring of the boy's chest Sehun slipped down to his flat stomach kissing it just above the navel in a soft chaste manner. A sign that he fully appreciates the future mother of his children already. He parts from the soft body part instantly locking his piercing gaze with the Deer boy.

"Call me Sehun, my beautiful mate." Sehun said introducing himself to his almost out of breath mate.

"W-wait, S-sehun!" was all the boy could get out before Sehun rudely interrupted him when he so obviously trying to say something back to him.

"No, tell me your name first before I continue where I left off-" Sehun ordered holding back an impatient growl bubbling up in his throat.

"I-It's L-lu Han..." Luhan whispered his name in a nervous stammer.

"Perfect just like you, my beautiful little Doe. If you need to cause me pain do so while we mate because I promise you'll never get another chance to hurt me if you don't." Sehun explained to his almost seemingly breathless mate.

"S-sehunnie! Aah!" Luhan cried out when the elder took his small member in to his wide mouth. The Doe boy's eyes rolled in to the back of his head, body heating up by Sehun's savage yet gentle treatment of it.

Sehun lapped around the cute little mushroom head swirling his tongue against the pink engorged shaft. Luhan bucked his hips up at the sensation each lick emitted to his pliant yet perfectly responding body. Sehun then removed the aching member from out of his mouth parting Luhan's thighs even more to gain access to his hidden virgin heat.

The pink hole was dripping with Luhan's slick arousal letting the elder know that his Omega Deer was ready for him. Sehun leaned in swiping the clear substance with his tongue tasting the sweetness his mate's body naturally provided for safe passage in to his heat. Afterwards, he stuck his tongue inside licking and twisting it within Luhan's virgin core to his heart's content.

"Aahhh!" Luhan cried out at this, back making a perfect arch as he grasped on to Sehun's black cropped locks for support as he was tongue fucked in to the freezing snow beneath them.

Sehun lifted both of his Omega's legs over his shoulders diving deeper inside of him with his tongue. After that Luhan tried to push his head away but the latter held him down firmly. He stopped torturing the poor Omega with his tongue, instead sticking in two unslicked fingers in to the tight space.

"Haaah! Ah-ahh~" Luhan whimpered in pain at the harsh treatment before Sehun started moving his fingers within him in a scissoring motion. At this, Luhan whimpered and cried under the elder's rough punishment of heat. He was nearly begging for him to stop the pain when Sehun found the place inside of him that would make him see all of the constellations in the night sky above them every time it was touched.

Sehun repeatedly pressed his fingers against the little nub of pleasure within Luhan's tight virgin core. Picking up his pace once he adds in the third and final finger. A pleased growl echoed from the base of his throat as he observed the state of pleasure he's put his beautiful mate in. More slick poured out of Luhan begging Sehun to end his torment and just mate him already.

So Sehun does. The elder removed his fingers sucking lewdly on the digits to gaze back up at his mate's flushed face. The Deer Omega glared back up at him before pulling the elder up his body by his hair in order to obtain a kiss from those lips that have been tormenting him since they first met. Then Luhan wrapped his arms around him whilst they kiss passionately for a long time as Sehun removed his cock from out of his own robes sliding it against Luhan's slick entrance.

Rubbing his cock head in Luhan's slick Sehun pushed his way inside earning a gasp of shocked pain from his Omega. He kept himself still feeling the warm walls tighten against his cock. He knew that Luhan was bleeding since the younger male had been a virgin before they had met. He kept kissing the younger hybrid to keep him from thinking about the throbbing pain he was feeling from their union.

"Sehunnie~" Luhan whined after pulling himself away from the elder's lips in a pleading voice. What was he pleading for? He didn't exactly know, he just wanted Sehun to do something to relive his pain.

Not being able to hold out any longer with how tight his mate was and hearing the plea in his pretty voice, Sehun began to move inside of him. Luhan clutched on to Sehun's back with his every movement crying out at the feeling of pain. To which the elder went straight to seeking out the younger's special place once more.

"Aaah! S-sehunnie!" Luhan screamed when Sehun's cock head finally found it again and the latter began to vigorously fuck in to him from then on.

Luhan's nails dug deep in to the elder's back making him bleed as he was fuck without mercy. He could feel the magnificent shape of Sehun's huge member moving around inside of him in a fast pace. As he continued to scrape his nails against Sehun's back, he placed his face in the crook of the elder's neck moaning every time his prostrate was hit dead on. His body felt like it was burning in red hot heat even with the snow slowly starting to fall upon them while they mated by the grace of the freezing lake beside them.

It wasn't long before the tightening in both of their stomachs started getting to them. The pace Sehun set became more and more erratic as his body began to tense up on him. With him pressing his lips to the right side of Luhan's neck biting down on the junction of skin there feeling his knot grow in size inside him before he came officially marking Luhan as his mate. Deer Omega or not. He was Sehun's soulmate.

Sehun kept moving through his sensitivity helping Luhan reach his own end. The young Deer Omega came across both of their stomachs with a flushed face, red with his embarrassment. Although his heart felt elated at the notion that he now belonged to the Alpha resting high above him in the aftermath of their mating.

Sehun sat up gazing down at his beautiful mate after licking the blood away from his claim mark. Forget mating anyone else. He had his destined mate right here and if the other pack had a problem with that, he'd show them that he didn't give a damn. Then he bent down caressing his mate's soft lips with his own in a perfectly loving kiss because Lu Han was officially his now.


End file.
